The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and method of manufacture, and more particularly to an RF device and manufacturing method thereof.
With the increase in operating frequency and high integration density, the types of substrate materials have a growing impact on circuit performance. Silicon on insulator (SOI) wafers have been widely used in RF circuit devices because of their good electrical characteristics and compatibility with CMOS process techniques.
Conventional techniques for manufacturing a semiconductor device using double-sided thin SOI processes may include: forming a first transistor 1101, a radio frequency (RF) device 1102 (e.g., an inductor) and an interconnect structure 1103 on an SOI substrate 110; forming a carrier wafer 120 on the side of SOI substrate 110 that includes RF device 1102, as shown in FIG. 1. The close proximity of carrier wafer relative to RF device 1102 will negatively affect the performance of the semiconductor device. Such semiconductor device structures may not meet the actual requirements in certain RF applications.
Therefore, there is a needed for a novel semiconductor device structure and method for manufacturing the same.